


Be Gentle

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme
Summary: Happy is tasked with protecting you from an unknown rival of your father, Elliot Oswald.





	Be Gentle

"I'll see you tonight," the Tacoma Killer growled into the phone. You breathed a sigh of content and hung up the phone. You and Happy had been steadily seeing each other for about nine months. It started out when your father asked the club to protect you from some unknown rival that wanted to hurt him, personally and professionally. Your father, Elliot Oswald, had been "business" partners with the Sons of Anarchy for a few years now. After your little sister had been raped by some carnies at the local fair. You're unsure exactly what had happened those years ago, being that you were away at school, but you know that it led to more issues that needed. 

You were the eldest of Oswald's daughters. You moved back to your hometown of Charming after receiving your Bachelor's in Public Administration a year or so after the incident happened. You had been living up in Seattle and you knew you needed to move back for the sake of your baby sister and for your father's piece of mind. 

That, however, didn't always work out in his favor and this instance was the perfect example of that. After your father had lost the Mayoral race to Hale, he started receiving threats towards his family. No one had figured out who they were from yet, but he wanted to make sure you were all safe. Your sister, who was 16 now, had transferred to a private school in Lodi and was being protected by a SOA Nomad and some prospects. Wanting to enjoy her high school years away from home, she did not appreciate the daily pick ups and drop offs by the Sons. 

When it first began, you felt the same way as your little sister. You were working in a regional non-profit out of Charming as one of the program supervisors. You worked with case managers in a non-profit aimed at substance abuse rehabilitation and ex-offender reentry. Having security clad in a leather kutte and tattoos all over his body was not what you envisioned when you moved back to Charming. 

Happy was tasked with picking you up from work and protecting you in the evening hours almost every night. In the mornings, one of the prospects or Juice (rarely) would bring you to work. However, most nights were with Happy unless the club needed him for more important matters. 

When Happy began his protection detail with you, he had just gotten out of a 14-month stint in Stockton with the rest of the boys. You hadn't known Happy much at all, but you had definitely heard stories. 

After about a month or so, the threats suddenly stopped and the protection was unnecessary. However, the night the situation had been "handled" was the night you and Happy started whatever you had now. 

You were cooking dinner for yourself and Happy, since he was probably staying past dinnertime. You felt bad that he had to spend most of his nights at your place instead of the comfort of his own home, so you tried to make him as comfortable as possible. You were making stir fry in the kitchen while he watched the Godfather in the living room. It was one of the five movies the guy watched. 

Suddenly, you heard the TV shut off and Happy stomping into the kitchen, throwing his kutte back on. He had his burner in his hand and his jaw was clenched. You knew something had happened and you immediately worried about your family and the MC. 

"What's happened?", you could barely squeak out, dreading his answer. 

"It's okay, little girl. Just something I have to take care of. One of the prospects is on his way over.", his voice hard and raspy. He noticed how on edge you were and he brought you in to a small hug. Your hands on his hard chest, you breathed in his intoxicating scent. He let you go, a little too soon for your liking, and you let out a small whimper that you hoped he hadn't heard. 

This past month, Happy had been more than just a protective detail for you. You had never felt more comfortable or safer in your life before him. Most of the time, he barely spoke, but he didn't need to. It's almost as if he could sense when you felt anxious, scared, or upset. He knew exactly how to comfort you, without saying anything. You had grow to depend on him more than either of you had expected. And you knew he felt comfort with you, as well. When you were with him in public or at the MC, his home, you could tell he was always tense. That tension only subsided when he was at your home, with you. You two had a connection, whether or not it was platonic, you both knew that you would be in each others lives for the long run.

You heard a van pull into your driveway and the engine stop, assuming it was the prospect. 

Happy squeezed your hand before heading out the door, slamming it behind him. You walked to the front door. Attempting to hear what the prospect and Happy were talking about, with little luck. You could barely make out sentences with Happy's low, raspy voice. 

The prospect entered the house a few seconds later. "Hey Rat," you greeted him with little enthusiasm. You offered the stir fry to Rat, not feeling too hungry anymore. Several hours went by with no updates from the club at all. You checked the clock above the TV. 11:30PM. You were starting to get worried and the nonverbal behaviors of Ratboy didn't help. He was just as on edge as you were. He sat in the lounge chair, closest to the front door, with his glock on his lap. His eyes darted back and forth between the clock above the TV and the door. Waiting for something to happen. 

You decided you needed some answers. You sent a text to Gemma, knowing she might be able to give you some clue as to what was going on. 

You: I can't sleep. Is everything okay?

Several minutes later, Gemma replied. 

Gemma: Don't know for sure baby. Couldn't tell ya if I did. 

You sighed, not surprised that she couldn't give you any information. More hours passed. Ratboy now asleep on the lounge chair, with the glock still in his lap. You still couldn't sleep, barely watching the re-runs of Fresh Prince that played on your TV. Suddenly, there was a hard knock on your front door. Making both you and Ratboy jumped to your feet. Ratboy sprinted to the front door, checking the peephole and quickly unlocking the door. Happy pushed past Ratboy and charged into the living room. Your breath stopped entirely when you noticed the clenched jaw and wild look in Happy's eyes. His hands were balled into tight fists and he had small blood splatters on his upper body, face, and neck. 

Happy bolted directly towards you and, without hesitation, you wrapped your arms around his neck. Happy forced the air out of your lungs as he grasped you, slightly lifting your body in the air. He wrapped his hands around your waist, snuggling his head into the crook of your neck. You both stood there for what felt like hours, saying nothing. 

Finally, Happy broke the silence, "It's been taken care of..." 

You pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. You searched his eyes for any sign of emotion, seeing only what would be described as relief and concern. In that moment, your mixed emotions of worry, relief, dread, and satisfaction melted away as you allowed your body to take over. You touched your forehead to his, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Slowly, you brushed your lips against Happy's soft lips, pulling him in for a soft, tender kiss. Something you were sure the Tacoma Killer wasn't used to. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. Both of you moving in sync, but carefully, afraid to move any more than you already were. Finally, you pulled away, still in his grasp. 

"Stay with me," your request barely a whisper. He slowly nodded in agreement, lifting you higher as you wrapped your legs around his waist. That night, he effortlessly carried you to your bedroom and that began your relationship. 

Months later, you still had no idea what happened that night. Your father explained the next day that everything was taken care of and that you no longer needed the Sons protection. No one would tell you, your mother, or your sister what happened, but you were the only one still curious. Despite being intimate with Happy, he still wouldn't reveal what happened on your first night together. 

Being with Happy had been exciting, however. You enjoyed the thrill of the outlaw life, without actually being an outlaw. You and Happy had a weird arrangement. The MC knew about the two of you hooking up, but nothing beyond that. And your family definitely knew nothing about Happy at all. Your best friends were really the only ones who knew what was going on. It was more or less casual. You hooked up regularly and he often stayed the night, but you also had what you felt like was a relationship. Knowing Happy, there were no labels on whatever this was. You just enjoyed the sex and each others company. 

You were planning to see him tonight, actually. You had a rough week at work and needed to decompress. The Sons were having one of their usual Friday night get-together's and Happy had invited you along, knowing you needed it. He was more excited than usual, as well, knowing that a rough week of work meant rough sex at the end of the night. Nothing released the tension of the week better than being pounded into the mattress by the Tacoma Killer and the cocky bastard knew that. 

However, this night would be a little different. You had a surprise for Happy and you were unsure of whether or not he would like the surprise. Due to this, you insisted on bringing your best friend along, knowing she would be there if things went south. 

After work, you drove home and changed. You took your time getting ready, wearing an outfit that made you feel comfortable, but you knew that Happy liked on you. You picked up your best friend on the way to the club. 

"You sure you want to do this?", your best friend questioned. You nodded silently, smiling to yourself. You thought you knew Happy well enough to know how he would take the surprise. You got out of the car, grabbing the gift out of the backseat that you had gotten from Tara. As you were bent over, reaching in the back seat, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around your hips to in-between your thighs and a man's crotch pressed up against your ass. You hummed in response. "Hey Tiggy," you breathed, knowing that would get a fun reaction out of the the Killer. 

You felt a hard, stinging smack on your ass and you responded with a yelp. Those same hands pulling you out of the car and spinning you around to face him. "What did you say, little girl?", you were face to face with a clenched jawed Happy. You smiled innocently, looking up at him with big doe eyes. 

"Oops, I'm sorry baby. You knew what I meant to say.", you pushed yourself up to your tip toes, reaching to give Happy a peck on the lips. Without waiting for a response, you slid out from under him and started walking with your best friend to the clubhouse. 

After a second, Happy caught up with you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. Happy looked down to what was in your hand and inquired about the bag. You explained that it was a surprise that you would have to show him later. 

He smirked, loving when you gave him surprises as he imagined the possibilities. You could tell where his mind was going and elbowed him in the side. 

"Get your head out of the gutter, Mr. Lowman," you explained. 

"Sorry baby girl," he replied with a smirk, "my head lives there." You rolled your eyes at his cheesy response and walked toward Tara and Lyla. You re-introduced your best friend to the girls again, just in case they didn't remember. 

You spent the rest of the night, mostly with the girls. You weren't a huge drinker, although you could definitely go shot for shot with the men, so no one noticed that you'd been sipping on Sprite the whole night. 

Halfway through the night, Happy pulled you aside, asking for a moment alone. You followed Happy into his dorm room, him squeezing your hand as he pulled you into the room. You knew he was ready for his surprise and couldn't wait any longer by the lustful look in those dark eyes. 

"Happy," you started, "would you like your surprise now?" Happy eagerly nodded and released you from his grasp, so you could grab the bag. 

You started to get nervous, knowing he was expecting something sexual and second guessing whether or not he would be excited. 

"Now...this is not what you are expecting. I need you to sit down for this." You motioned to the bed in the center of the room and Happy followed your instructions. He was obviously confused as to what could possibly be in the bag now. 

You handed him the bag and stepped away from him. You instructed him to open it. With hesitation, Happy removed to tissue paper to reveal a small, pink Sons of Anarchy stocking cap. It was similar to the one that Jax and Tara had for Thomas and Abel. Happy was silent. He moved the stocking cap back and forth in each hand, inspecting it and obviously trying to take in what it meant. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Happy let out a small, slow "shit" under his breath. You tilted your head in confusion, waiting patiently for him to expand upon what seemed like the opposite of excitement. 

You knew Happy well enough to know that his initial reaction would be worry based on his lifestyle and position in the club. 

Happy finally looked to you, with a rare warmth in his eye. The last time you had seen this expression was your first night together. 

You finally let out the breath that you didn't realize you'd been holding in. 

"A girl?", Happy inquired. You eagerly nodded, tears forming in your eyes. An ear to ear grin lit up Happy's face and he jumped up from the bed and charged toward you. He, gently, wrapped you up in his strong arms, lifting you off the ground. With the stocking cap still in hand and you still wrapped around him, Happy opened the door and stomped down the hall into the clubhouse where everyone was drinking. 

"Hey!", Happy yelled over the voices and the music, "we're having a fucking girl!" The clubhouse was silent for a half a second before Happy held the stocking cap in the air and the entire room erupted into a roar of cheers. Happy set you gently down on the floor as the MC each came to give you their congratulations. Chibs was the closest in proximity one to you, so he was the first one congratulate you. He lifted you in the air as he spoke, "congrats, lass! Yu'll b a gret addition to de fam!".

Happy, while receiving his own congratulations, turned to the two of you and growled, "be gentle" at Chibs. Which caused everyone surrounding the two of you to erupt in more laughter.


End file.
